Hermione Is A Fangirl!
by InsideMyBrain
Summary: All Ron was doing was snooping through Hermione's private spellbook... And he somehow got them sent into the anime world! How will they get out? And will they even want to get out? Will be discontinued.
1. The spell

**ok so I got this idea in the middle of the night... And I wrote it down in my phone! And now I'm posting it! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The spell

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room one boring, rainy evening before bed. All the others had gone upstairs to bed, probably because of the soothing effect the sound of rain had, or just simply because it was a long day of school.

Harry and Hermione were engaged in a very deep conversation about whatever they were talking about, and Ron and been shoved to the side. So, to contain his boredom, he had begun flipping through some of Hermione's advanced spellbooks.

Of course, Hermione wasn't even officially allowed to practise those spells. But, instead of spending her pocket money on sweets and clothes, like other girls her age, she bought big, heavy books about extreme subjects and read them. For fun. Such a nerd.

Flipping to the back of one of the aforementioned books, Ron found a spell circled in red, labeled, "WARNING! USE ONLY WHEN ALONE!" The spell read, "supervehor ouraniam". Needless to say, this aroused his curiosity. Perhaps because it was a spell he'd never heard of before, perhaps because of the warning, written in red, no less, but he decided to try it out.

If you're thinking that wasn't very smart, forgive him. It was a bit late, he wasn't thinking properly. Either that or he's just a jerk.

He recited the incantation in his head a couple times, using the proper enunciation outlined in the book. He practised swinging his wand around in an infinity symbol, like the neat, precise handwriting on those pages proclaimed. He then felt he was ready.

"Hey guys," He called, to get their attention. They turned around. "What, Ronald?" Hermione said in an annoyed voice. "Supervehor Ouranium!"

Immediately, the world started to spin. "Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "You asshole!" Fog began to cloud in thick, and Ron's ears started to buzz. "What's going on?" Harry said, looking around confusedly. The world spun faster and faster, and fog clouded their view until, with a thump, it all stopped.


	2. We're in an anime!

**Wow I wrote this chapter fast. I honestly love writing this story... But I have a question. Who should be with who? I was thinking Hermione and Mori but then I wrote this chapter and I thought maybe Hermione and Kyoya. Any ideas are welcome!**

Chapter 2: We're in an anime?!

Harry sat up and looked around. His head hurt.

They seemed to be in some sort of fancy building… Lots of antique paintings on the walls and expensive vases dotted everywhere. But the weird thing was, they were drawn. Yes, drawn. Like a cartoon. Not a crappy cartoon, but a good cartoon. But nonetheless, a cartoon.

He glanced at Hermione and had the shock of his life.

Her usually long frizzy locks hung around her head, smooth and perfect. Her brown eyes were huge, they took up at least half her face. She didn't appear to have a nose, and her mouth was just one little line. And she was drawn too. What the hell was this?

"Hermione! You look like a manga character!"

Hermione didn't appear to hear him, she just continued looking around, those abnormally big eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Owww…" Ron sat up, rubbing his head. "Holy crap!"

Harry nodded grimly. It appeared they were in an anime.

Ron tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Uh… Where exactly are we?"

She turned around and gave him a look of deep disdain. "We're in Ouran Academy, a fictional high school in Japan."

"What the hell?" Ron asked. "What even was that spell?"

Harry expected her to say something like, "You should know what spells are before you use them." Or something like that. Instead, she blushed and replied,

"I- uh, it was nothing. Er, I found it on the internet…"

"Hermione…" Ron said, realization slowly taking over his face, "Are you a fangirl?"

Hermione coloured deeply. Ron looked at Harry, and they both burst out laughing. Hermione as a fangirl was just too funny to imagine.

"Shut up Ron, you're such an idiot, you wouldn't know a quality manga when you saw one." She blustered.

Harry and Ron finished their laugh. They looked around them. Everything was awkwardly silent.

"So…" Harry began cautiously, "Now that we're in an anime, how do we get out?"

Hermione bit her lip, looking confused and worried. As much as she loved Ouran High School Host Club, she wasn't too thrilled about actually being in the anime. Especially with those two bozos messing everything up.

"I don't know. I didn't get the reversal spell."

"Hermione, what the hell!" Harry burst out.

"I _was _going to copy it down, but then Mum kicked me off the computer…" Hermione defended herself, crossing her arms. "I just figured I'd get it later. I didn't plan on it being used by _him._"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Ron said huffily.

'Good grief.' Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

"So, what should we do?" Harry asked, his eyebrows shooting up his face, making his scar move. Hermione looked away.

She chewed her lip and thought. Who was smart enough to get them out of here?

"Let's go to music room #3." She announced, standing up and brushing off her robes. "Kyoya might know what to do."

"Who the hell…" Ron murmured. But Hermione was already up and walking. The boys rushed after her. As much as this anime was new to them, Hermione seemed to know exactly where to go. They struggled to keep up as she navigated Ouran's confusing hallways.

"You can talk to them, Harry." Hermione informed him, a random wind whipping through her hair.

"Hermione, I don't speak Japanese." He replied nervously. He really was _not _looking forward to meeting this Kyoya person. Knowing Hermione, he was probably a psychopath.

"Oh, don't worry, I watched it in English, I'm not stupid." She reassured him, breaking his train of thoughts. "I just don't want them speaking to _me._"

"What?"

They had arrived at a pair of fancy double doors. They were light pink, like almost everything else in this weird world, and carved intricately. The gold door handles were encrusted with what Harry suspected were real rubies, and a black sign hung above them with Japanese lettering on it. As he looked at it, white lettering appeared that said, "Music room 3." How did that happen?

"Alright Harry, open the door." Hermione commanded bossily.

"This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done…" He muttered to himself as he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"Welcome." Seven voices called. Rose petals swirled out of the open door and a sweet scent attacked their nostrils. Harry blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Seven young men all around their age were clustered in the centre of the room. Two were blond, two were black-haired, one was a brunette, and the remaining two had red hair. One of the blond boys was very short and small, and he had huge brown eyes. The brunette had the huge eyes as well, but he was a little taller. One of the black-haired boys had glasses and well-groomed hair, and the other had messy hair and a stoic expression. The two redheads looked exactly alike, and they grinned slyly at the open door. The remaining boy was tall and blond, and he had purple eyes. They were all wearing kimonos, and they were all saying "Welcome!" in unison.

"What the actual-" Ron started to say.

"Episode four." Hermione announced, her eyes glowing.

"Hermione, I'm extremely confused." Harry said, prodding her. She didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, we have a new princess!" The blond one with the weird-ass purple eyes said, probably referring to Hermione. Probably. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Her- Hermione Granger." Hermione faltered, blushing. Ron and Harry looked at her, amazed. When had she ever blushed?

Harry looked around and noticed the redhead twins for the first time. What the-? Was that Fred and George?

"Ron…" Harry said, nudging him, "Is that Fred and George?"

Ron looked in the direction Harry was looking and noticed them. "Fred! George! Thank God we're not alone in this crazy thing!"

The two redheads looked at him and raised an eyebrow each. "What is he talking about?" One asked. "Who's Fred and George?" The other asked.

Guess they weren't Fred and George.

"I think we'd all better sit down and talk this out." The black-haired boy with the glasses said coolly. "Miss Granger seems to be the only one who knows what's going on." He pushed up his glasses and they glowed.

Harry did the same, but his glasses didn't glow. "How does he do that?" He whispered to Ron.

"Is it just me or does this guy remind you of Snape?" Ron whispered back.

Ignoring Ron and Harry's whispered conversation, Hermione followed the black haired boy with the glasses to a nearby couch and sat down. Harry and Ron took a seat on either side of her.

"The one with the glasses is Kyoya." She said, indicating them. "He's the club's vice president and he pretty much handles everything. He's the 'cool type'. The two twins are the Hitachiiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're the 'little devil type' and they also have a 'brotherly love' act that's fairly disgusting actually. Honey is the small one with blond hair, and he's the 'boy lolita type'. Obviously. Him and his cousin Mori, who is the 'silent type' are third years and therefore our senpais." Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "The brunette is Haruhi, and sh- uh, he is the 'natural type'." Hermione corrected herself.

The blond boy with purple eyes sat on the couch beside Kyoya. "And that's Tamaki, the club's president, and he is the 'princely type'."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Kyoya announced, reading off his black notebook. "15 years of age. Attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He snapped the notebook shut and looked up at them, glasses glowing once more. "Tell me, Miss Granger, how did you and your friends get into our anime?"

"Ron was being stupid." She answered coldly.

"How was I to know that spell would get us into an anime?" Ron whined defensively.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, but Tamaki interrupted her by jumping up out of his seat.

"Wait, we're in an anime?!" He cried, looking completely shocked. "Then that would mean Haruhi and I are the love interests!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a face that said, 'anime is messed up'.

"We established that in the last episode." Kyoya said, not looking up from his notebook. "Have you forgotten already?"

"You don't look very magical." One of the twins said, seemingly bored.

"What can you do?" The other one finished.

Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione, figuring if someone had to demonstrate it should be her. She raised her wand and with a swish and a flick, said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened.

The twins burst out laughing and even Kyoya smirked a little. "What- what's wrong with my wand?" Hermione said, confused.

"As you can see, Miss Granger, your brand of magic doesn't work here. The only magic that works here is anime magic, like how Tamaki is somehow able to grow mushrooms whenever he wants."

Hermione nodded. "So anime magic works in your world, and witchcraft works in the real world."

"Or what you think is the real world…" Kyoya mumbled. It was barely audible, but Hermione heard it.

Hermione was about to ask him what he meant, but she was interrupted by Tamaki greeting someone at the door.

"You phoney prince!" The someone shrieked. Arrows appeared out of nowhere and started stabbing Tamaki every time she flung an insult at him. Eventually, the newcomer charged at Kyoya and hugged him, taking him completely by surprise.

Hermione grinned and leaned back to watch the show. "Ron, Harry," She said, still watching Renge, "Welcome to Ouran."

— — —

"So when can we get out of here?" Ron asked.

They were sitting outside Ouran. A cool wind blew, making their robes billow majestically and the cherry trees rustle overhead. Hermione rolled her huge manga eyes up to the sky, which was clear blue with a few puffy clouds.

"Who knows?" She said carelessly.

"Who knows?!" Harry echoed incredulously. "We need to get back, and soon!"

"Don't worry." She reassured him. "No matter how much time we spend here, we'll always return to our world at the same moment we left it."

"Miss Granger?" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Kyoya holding a bundle of yellow, blue, black, and white fabric. "If you and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley intend to stay here, you'll have to blend in."

"Thanks, Kyoya." Hermione said. It sounded funny in her mouth. Actually speaking to Kyoya Ootori! She accepted the yellow dress he handed her.

"I don't envy you, Hermione." Ron snickered, looking at her uniform. She shot him a withering glare.

Kyoya's eyebrows raised a millimetre and he continued. "There is also the question of your lodgings… There are a few dorms on campus, but they are mostly unused. So I'm sure we could spare two."

"Thank you so much." Hermione said, a little too formally. "I hope we're not being a bother."

"Not at all." Kyoya replied. "It's not like you could help being here." He smiled and looked directly at Ron.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. How exactly like Kyoya.


	3. Movies and groceries, names and cake

**Yayyy! new chapter! So I asked y'all for pairings, and the answer I got was Mori. So I'm going with him. Cant turn back now! Hehe! Well anyway hope u like!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Movies and groceries, names and cake

The next day, they began classes. Kyoya had somehow arranged everything so that they were in class 1-A with Haruhi and the twins. And, conveniently, the three of them were placed right behind them.

"Whew." Harry said, after Maths was done, "That was hard."

Hermione giggled. "You don't have to keep up with the work, you know."

The boys just stared. "Hermione..." Ron ventured cautiously, "Have you gone mad?"

"It's an anime!" She replied. "Schoolwork doesn't matter here."

"She's gone mad." Ron muttered.

The day passed by quickly and the trio once again found themselves in the company of the hosts. It seemed to be a regular day though, no kimonos or other cosplay costumes. Harry and Ron didn't want to come, but Hermione insisted, so there they were.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it seems like you and your friends have decided to join us again today." Kyoya smiled, looking up from his notebook.

"This guy gets more and more annoying every time I see him..." Ron muttered sullenly. Harry had to stifle a laugh.

"Hermione, whatever you want to do, can you please hurry up and do it? I don't feel like staying here." Ron grumbled.

"Uh uh uh!" A voice came from the corner of the room. "That's not how it works here!"

The tall blond boy Hermione introduced as Tamaki slid into view. " Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school Ouran Academy." He put a hand up to his head, a wind started blowing and a backround of roses appeared behind him. "The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

"Uh, great. Sure. But-" Harry started to say.

"Why do we put art in a museum?" He said, a dreamy look entering his eyes. "To show off the beauty of the art. Therefore, I am beautiful."

"This guy's a bit self-centred..." Harry whispered.

"I founded this club for those hungers, and I don't shirk in my effort to pursue that beauty..."

"Oh, Tamaki!" At least three girls swooned.

He whipped out a finger and held it up as a determined look sparkled in his violet eyes. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. And when in an anime, do as I do!"

He then went off on a tangent, saying about how he was so great and beautiful, etc. etc. etc…

"I see you've met the Host Club's King..." Haruhi said, walking by. "Don't mind him, he's just an idiot." She smiled at the two boys and continued on her way.

Tamaki froze. Two seconds later, he was in his corner of woe, rocking back and forth and poking mushrooms. "Kyoya..." He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Am I really an idiot?"

"Well, yes."

By this point, Harry and Ron were open-mouthed. What had they gotten themselves into?

"Hermi-chan!" A childlike voice called.

The trio looked down to see Honey-senpai staring up at Hermione, huge eyes sparkling. "Would you like to have some cake with me?"

Hermione laughed. "Sure, Honey-senpai." She was practically dragged over to the table where a six-layer cake stood, covered in frosting and strawberries, and already half-devoured. "Takashi says I can't eat the rest of this cake all by myself." He informed her. "That's where you come in!"

Hermione smiled at Mori-senpai as she sat down. She was glad he wasn't letting Honey-senpai eat too much cake. After what happened in episode 12… Wait, that hadn't happened yet. It was only episode four!

She shook her head. If she was going to live in this anime, she was going to have to pretend like she didn't know what happened. If she told people, they could change their actions and consequently change the whole storyline! She didn't want that to happen!

"Hermi-chan," Honey said, breaking her out of her reverie, "Where you come from, you can do magic, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I think that would be great!" He replied happily. "Then I could have all the cake I wanted!" He began shoveling giant forkfuls into his mouth and chewing happily. The fangirls around sighed and blushed.

"Mitskuni." Mori said, picking up a napkin. He tried to wipe some cream off Honey's cheek, but as they were sitting on opposite sides of the table, he couldn't reach. Hermione took the napkin from Mori-senpai and wiped it off. The fangirls glared jealously.

"Thanks Hermi-chan!" Honey said, continuing to eat cake. Mori looked at her and smiled. "Hermione, right?"

Hermione was a little shocked. Mori-senpai asking her name? He might not even ask his clients' names. She flushed.

"Y-yeah."

"Hermione, have you got any idea of what we're going to eat?"

They were hanging out in Harry and Ron's dorm. Ron and Harry were still a bit disgruntled at being shoved unexpectedly into an anime, but they had grudgingly let her in.

"Hm, I don't know." She said, swinging her legs as she sat on an abnormally high chair. "But we may not even have to eat. It is an anime."

"Well, I don't feel like waiting around to find out, thanks." Harry mumbled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Haruhi was standing outside of the door with a bag of groceries.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to do this..." Harry said, who had answered the door.

"Oh, it's no problem." She said smiling. "The club has to make sure you guys eat here, and you can't survive on cake."

"You hear that, Hermione?" Ron's voice came from inside. "Shut up, Ron!" She replied.

Haruhi grinned and handed Harry the bag of groceries. "See you around." He barely had time to mutter a "take care" before she was gone. How did that happen so quickly?

The next day, they got the news.

"The hosts are making a movie!" Hermione happily informed the two boys.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you'll buy it?" He said sarcastically.

"Why buy it when you can watch it live?" Hermione asked, stepping outside the school.

The sight that met them was right out of Hollywood. There were professional camera crews everywhere, and countless people seemingly doing nothing but looking important. There was a great deal of hustle and bustle, as people prepared equipment. Finally, an important-looking bearded man called out, "Quiet on set!"

Everyone stopped moving. The director shouted out a couple other things, then someone clapped the clapper, and things go interesting.

It was a scene where Honey was bullying Haruhi, with Mori as his faithful sidekick. Haruhi was backed up against a tree, with the two bullies blocking her exit. Mori spoke, with a line longer than anything they'd heard him say in real life. Then it was Honey's turn.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." He said evilly, a sinister expression on his usually innocent face.

He broke down crying, launching himself into Haruhi's arms, wailing about how he couldn't do it anymore.

"Cut! CUT!" Renge screamed, her hair turning into snakes.

Everyone around just waited for Renge to stop being a psycho before continuing with what they were doing.

Hermione frowned, watching Haruhi and Tamaki talk. "Maybe we should get out of here before-"

She was cut off by low, rough voices and Renge's high-pitched one. "Ooooh, Lord, here we go..." She said, biting her lip and taking a few steps closer.

"Why, what's going on?" Ron asked, starting to panic a little bit. Hermione seemed really worried and there was ominous music playing in the backround.

There was more yelling, then a crash and a shriek. Two rough-looking guys tried to throw Renge into a wall, but Haruhi caught her. Haruhi sunk to the ground, holding her head and speaking in a low voice.

"They're right, Renge. If you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's really important."

"What do you mean?" She asked in a small voice. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Then Tamaki appeared around the corner.

"Haruhi! What happened?"

Haruhi lifted her head in slow motion. There were tears in her eyes. Immediately, Tamaki read the whole story. He ran over to the two rough boys and pinned one to the wall by his shirt.

"Okay. Which one of you started this?"

"Suou!" The other said. "It's that girl's fault!"

"They're right, senpai." Haruhi said, standing up. "It's not their fault. They were provoked."

Tamaki dropped the guy. The two of them took this opportunity to run away.

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi, who was rubbing her eyes. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks. He didn't know why, but this made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"Haruhi… Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah. Just my contact." She said, pulling it out.

The trio stood in shock, looking at everything that had just happened. Ron and Harry thought it was over, but alas, Hermione knew better.

"Ok, I think we should go now before Kyoya-" Hermione started to say. She was interrupted by the sound of smashing glass. Kyoya had smashed a rock into the camera's lens.

"This place is getting more psycho by the minute…" Ron muttered.


	4. The twins fight!

**Ha HA! I'm back! Not dead! **

**So here ya go, chapter four in all its splendour. Sorry it ends weirdly, I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Chapter 5 will be better. I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The twins fight!

A few days later, it seemed everything had turned back to normal. Or as normal as an anime could ever get.

The movie was being distributed, minus that one scene with the violence, and Renge had stopped obsessing over Kyoya. Instead, she'd chosen Haruhi as her new favourite host. The host club was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

One day, after school in music room 3, all hell broke loose between the twins.

It had started out innocent enough… But of course with the twins around, it couldn't stay innocent for too long.

"Okay!" They said in unison, as usual, "Who wants to play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'?"

There was clapping and giggling from the nearby fangirls. "Well, it's hard to say." One gushed. "You two are identical!"

"That's the stupidest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi muttered. Harry cracked a grin. He had to agree.

"Have you got a problem with it?" They said defensively.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

Their faces appeared on the bottom left corner of Harry's vision. "That's not very nice." They chorused childishly.

They slid beside Haruhi, one on either side of her. They had removed their green hats.

"Disappointed." The one on the right said. "Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." The one on the left said. "Listen up!" The one on the right said, holding up a finger.

Suddenly, there were roses everywhere. Seriously, everywhere. They began to explain the benefits of twins.

"Having a couple of good-looking boys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points." One said. They were embracing and lying on the floor. Very suggestive. "It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

They got up off the floor and stood, still embracing. "And in our case, since we're twins, our relationship is also taboo, and therefore more intriguing." One of them explained casually, as if he was explaining a scientific component of something in nature, rather than justifying incest.

They slid over to another girl, who was sitting in a chair, minding her own business. One of them took her chin and gently murmured, "And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Two loves is better than one, don't you think?" The other one whispered in her other ear, "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy."

"Well, um, yeah..." She stuttered, blushing. "You're right!"

"Aaaahhh!" The fangirls squealed. "I can't take it!"

Instead of giggling like the girls, Harry made a face. "That's disgusting." Ron was looking at them in horror. "I will never look at Fred and George the same way again."

Suddenly, they heard pounding footsteps. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled. The twins just blinked in confusion. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition: That you _take it seriously!_"

"We take our job _very_ seriously, boss." One of them said haughtily.

"In fact, last night we worked on it until dawn." The other finished.

Tamaki raised the laptop he was carrying above his head, yelling dramatically. "Is _this _what you worked so hard to create?"

The webpage's home screen was of Haruhi, shirtless, back facing the camera and looking over her shoulder. As soon as she saw it, Haruhi turned colourless and sketchy. Obviously she didn't know that was going to be posted…

"Wow, you look great Haru-chan!" Honey squealed, flowers somehow appearing around his face.

All the girls started to crowd around and squeal. Hermione was almost killing herself with laughter.

"Tell me when." Tamaki snarled in the twins' faces. "When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi!" He shouted.

He appeared to think of something, and sunk to the floor, turning sketchy as well. A tear snaked out of his eye. "You bribed her, didn't you?"

"Drama king." Hermione giggled under her breath, wiping away a tear.

"You're imagining things." The twins said together. "It's obvious the photo's been altered."

Tamaki turned around in slow motion. "It was photoshopped?"

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" One of the twins said, shrugging nonchalantly. Tamaki reverted back to his original self- colour and all. "We've got some major photoshop talent."

"You idiots, that's a waste of your skills!" He said, tick marks appearing. "Have you no shame?"

"Um, Hermione?" Ron said. "Yes?" She asked, still laughing a little bit. "The craziness of this place is starting to get to me. When will something realistic happen?"

"Never." She said. "It's an anime!" Ron groaned.

"I am not your toy, okay?!" Haruhi said, sounding _extremely _annoyed. The twins were laughing and teasing her.

Suddenly, a voice came from a creepy-looking wooden door with black roses clustered around it.

"Toys, toys." It said, in almost a taunting sort of voice, "If you like toys, you should come visit me at the black magic club. Right now we're hosting a black market that boasts black magic curios from around the world." A head peeped out of the door, and it had green hair and was covered in some sort of robe. "If you visit now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked. "Wait a second, has that door always been there?" The twins added.

"Black magic?" Harry said, a little fearfully. Was it possible that Voldemort had followed them to the anime world?

"Relax, you guys." Hermione said, perfectly calm. "That's Umehito Nekozawa, president of the black magic club. And no," She added, seemingly reading Harry's thoughts, "He is not affiliated with Voldemort in any way."

"Who's Voldemort?" Honey asked. No-one bothered to answer.

"Nekozawa-senpai doesn't care for brightly-lit places..." Kyoya started in on explaining it as Tamaki panicked and told the story of stepping on Beelzenef and the 'curse'.

Suddenly, the twins had an idea. A perfectly awful idea. Hikaru clicked a flashlight on and off and grinned at his brother.

The twins shined the flashlight at full force in Nekozawa's face.

"Aaah!" He screamed, running away and leaving a trail of dust in his wake. "You murderers!" Still running like a maniac, he escaped out of the door he came from.

Tamaki started to rebuke the twins about not knowing 'the true terror of black magic'. But they just walked off nonchalantly and sat by the window, sighing and saying they were bored.

"You do not know the true terror of black magic, believe me." Harry muttered.

The twins then asked Haruhi if they would be able to come over to her house. Haruhi deadpanned, saying no way in hell, and completely shooting down Tamaki's fantasy about 'paying his respects to Haruhi's family'.

'Damn.' Ron thought. ''This is entertaining.'

Suddenly, a flash of red caught his eye, and he looked over. There was a bag of popcorn sitting on a small table that he hadn't noticed before. He picked it up and started to eat some.

"Where'd the popcorn come from?" Harry asked, taking a handful. Ron shrugged. "Juss ovah dere." He said, around a mouthful of popcorn. They turned their attention back to the scene unfolding in front of them.

Hermione sighed and plopped down in a chair next to Honey. "Anything wrong, Hermi-chan?" He asked, his boy-lolita eyes sparkling.

She ruffled her hair and looked down at him. "Oh nothing." Despite her vow to not reveal anything, she felt a responsibility to warn them somehow. "I just have this feeling that something _really bad _is going to happen."

They looked back to the middle of the room, where the 'Which one is Hikaru game' was going on like a play. And everything was going according to the script.

Right on cue, Kaoru began to laugh at Haruhi's way of telling them apart. Hikaru lifted his head proudly and defended himself. Suddenly, everything was serious. This was a full-blown _war _between the twins.

"Admit it. You're really in love with Haruhi. Aren't you." That was the killing blow. Kaoru had stooped to a whole new level.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong! Man, you're such a freakin idiot!" Hikaru blustered.

While they continued to argue, Renge came out of the floor on a huge, three-tiered platform. She began to go on and on about a 'beautiful, yet poignant four-sided relationship revolving around Haruhi'.

'Ugh.' Ron thought. 'I thought we were done with that drama queen.'

"Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" She squeaked.

"Butt out, otaku." The twins said in annoyance, for once sounding like friends again. Tamaki and Haruhi started saying things like, "But I thought you had feelings for Haruhi yourself?" And, "But Renge, I thought you'd gone home to France?" Both her answers made them sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, the twins had worked themselves into a rage again. They began to argue so furiously that their foreheads were actually touching. Finally, in a rage, they shrieked,

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

And then, in unison,

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH!"

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their classroom, waiting for lessons to start.

"Where did that popcorn come from yesterday?" Hermione asked, frowning. Ron shrugged. "I don't know. It was just there."

"Yes, but I swear there wasn't even a table there before." Ron shrugged again. "Like I said, I don't know."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the twins walking in the door. This wouldn't have been so unusual, except that he dyed his hair pink. "Hi Haruhi." He said, acting like nothing was different.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi said incredulously, "What happened to your hair?"

The entire class stared, even the sensei. Hikaru Hitachiin with pink hair? What was this world coming to?

"I dyed it." He replied happily. "I've decided that pink suits me now." Suddenly, the other twin entered the room, with his hair dyed blue. It all began to make sense now.

The blue-haired twin made a remark about finally getting a good night's sleep without the other one there to bother him. In response, Hikaru kicked his chair, making him fall over. Soon it turned into a battle, with chairs and desks being flung across the classroom. Somehow.

Ron sweatdropped.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ron asked. Hermione gestured to the sweatdrop still sticking to the back of his head. He felt it.

"Weird. I don't know."

The twins continued to throw things and yell, so they just leaned back in their seats and watched the show.

Most of the students at Ouran high ate in the dining hall, where the fancy meals were being served. However, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, being non-rich as they were, had to eat back at their dorm. This wouldn't have been so bad if they had known how to cook.

That lunch hour, they were all in Hermione's dorm, trying to figure out how to use the microwave.

"There's these things, whatever they are..." Ron said, tapping a button on the side of the microwave. "And they have numbers on it."

"Those are buttons, Ronald." Hermione said, nose in the instruction manual. Luckily they'd found one way in the back of a cupboard, but so far it hadn't helped them much. They couldn't seem to find any cookbooks, and even Hermione, who was a muggle-born, had no culinary experience. Hermione was secretly dreading they would have to eat uncooked rice for the whole show.

"Couldn't we just- Oh wait, never mind." Harry interrupted himself. "We don't have any money." He was about to suggest they get pre-cooked food, but all they had was the ingredients the Host Club had supplied them with.

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright," She said, picking up the bag, "We'll just have to wing it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Harry went to go answer it, and it was Haruhi.

"Oh, hi Haruhi." He said, mildly surprised. "How come you're here?"

She smiled a little weakly. "There's been a… Disturbance in the refectory. I just came to tell you not to go down there, unless you want to see a repeat of this morning." She said, referring to the huge fight the twins had.

"Haruhi!" Hermione said, appearing behind Harry. "I thought you were in the din- I mean, refectory."

"I was." She answered. "But the twins are having a fight again."

Hermione grimaced. "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

Haruhi was about to leave, when Harry blurted out, "Want to eat with us? That is, if we ever figure out the microwave."

"Oh, it's easy." Haruhi said. "Can I show you?"

"Please."

Haruhi, with her vast knowledge of how to maintain a home, was a little surprised that three teenagers were having trouble operating a microwave. But, she made no comment and soon got some curry rice going.

"Thanks so much." Hermione said, while the boys stuffed their faces. "I was getting afraid we were going to have to live on uncooked rice and raw fish."

"It's no problem." She said, finishing off her bento. "You know, I have a cookbook I can lend you. I think it would help you a lot."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." Hermione beamed. Just then, a bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

"Oh, we gotta go." She said, standing up. The four left the dorms and continued onto their afternoon classes.

That afternoon, the Host Club was closed again for the day, but Hermione knew it was all about to end. The boys absolutely refused to come, so she went on her own.

Unfortunately, when she got there, the door was locked. "Damnit." She muttered, leaning up agaisnt the door. "I really wanted to see that scene."

Suddenly, the door flew open and she stumbled backwards, hitting the wall hard. "Owww..." She groaned, righting herself. The host club filed out, the twins laughing and behaving like friends again. Only one person noticed her.

Mori was the last person to leave and before shutting the door he looked around and saw her. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, wincing, even though she had a huge bruise on her left forearm.

"You're hurt." Mori stated in his emotionless way. "I'll be okay, Mori-senpai." Hermione assured him. He smiled slightly and nodded, then started walking briskly to catch up with the others.

Hermione walked the other way back to her dorm, smiling the whole way.


	5. Kid hosts, cookbooks, and faulty magic

Chapter 5: Kid hosts, cookbooks, and faulty magic

Early the next morning, Harry couldn't sleep.

It was around 1 A.M. and for some reason he'd randomly woken up. After a couple minutes of trying to get back to sleep, he eventually just said screw it and climbed out of bed.

Slipping on his robe- he was not going to be wandering around at 1 A.M. in Ouran's uniform- he quietly snuck out of his and Ron's dorm, grabbing a flashlight on the way.

Ouran Academy was huge, and to fully understand where he was going, he figured he'd explore some. Just check out some of the libraries, classrooms, you know. The usual.

It reminded him of wandering around Hogwarts at night. Except no Filch, no Snape, no anyone. As far as he was concerned, the school was completely empty. It was a nice feeling, like the whole world was asleep and he could do anything he pleased.

He left the dorm, going left in the corridor. He turned a couple more times, then found a hallway with doors on one side and huge windows on the other. He looked out the windows and saw Ouran's clocktower, glowing in the moonlight. He moved on.

The school had three huge libraries, yet none of them compared to the library at Hogwarts. He liked these ones, though. They had lots of comfortable chairs and other nooks and crannies to curl up in with a book. He made a mental note to tell Hermione to go there.

Down in the dining hall-or refectory as they referred to it- he snooped in the kitchens. The stuff they served here wasn't really like what they had at Hogwarts, but it still seemed pretty good. At least there were no house-elves. He chuckled to himself. No kidding, it was a muggle school. He continued exploring.

Muggle. It sounded so weird, when everything around him was all cartoon-y and no-one was doing any magic. He wondered how Ron was even surviving.

He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. His fingers traveled up to the lightning scar on his forehead. It hadn't been hurting lately, and there were no weird dreams either. Perhaps the anime world was the one place Lord Voldemort couldn't find them.

He found himself wondering if the marauders map worked here. Wait. Was it in his pocket that night? He thrust his hand into his robe pocket, fingers brushing up against a few scraps of parchment. He pulled one out and grinned as he saw it was the map.

'Wait.' He thought. 'Magic doesn't work here.' He sighed and put the map back into his pocket. Oh well. It had been enchanted for Hogwarts anyway.

The feeling of exhaustion hit him again, and he shivered. He looked around and realized he was completely lost. He cursed, then started to walk again, in a completely random direction.

Haruhi yawned. It was barely light out, yet she was already in her uniform and walking to Ouran.

'Damn those rich bastards.' She thought. 'Their stupid club has me tied up after school, and I can't study at lunch because everyone's too loud. That leaves the morning.'

She glanced at her watch. 6:30, it read. Right on time.

Haruhi entered the school from a barely-used side door directly across from the library. She liked the convenience of it. She could walk in, curl up in a big armchair, and crack open the books. This she did, yawning a few more times on the way.

She clicked on a light and nearly jumped out of her skin. A boy was passed out on the very armchair she was about to sit on. She recognized him as one of the three that had entered through magic… Or supposedly. He was wrapped up in some sort of cloak-ish thing, and in one hand he clutched a flashlight. His glasses were placed carefully on the table beside the chair. Obviously he'd been planning to spend the night. His black hair was swept off his face, and she could clearly see the scar on his forehead. For some reason this gave her the shivers.

Startled by the sudden light, his eyes fluttered open, and Haruhi almost gasped at the green of his eyes. They were like cat's eyes, pure as grass yet heavy and deep as an emerald.

"Ah!" He jumped a bit and scrambled for his glasses. He shoved them onto his face and visibly relaxed. "Oh, it's just you. I thought someone was going to murder me."

Haruhi laughed and sat down in another chair next to it. "No, I'm just here to study." She opened her books and got out her pencils.

Harry sat up a bit more and looked around, realizing how dark it was. "What time is it?"

Haruhi glanced at her watch again. "6:33 A.M." She replied.

Harry frowned. "Jesus. You have to get here at six thirty to study?"

"Yeah. I can't do anything after school because of that stupid host club, and when I get home I have chores and stuff. And at lunch I can't concentrate because everyone's loud. So that leaves the morning." She explained, clicking her mechanical pencil a couple times to make the led go up.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Honestly, what is the point of that club?"

"You know, I thought it was pointless when I first came here. But it turns out it's pretty fun, actually. The girls are happy, the guys are happy, there's no harm done." She finished up with a smile and bent over the books again.

Harry yawned and stretched. "I should go back to my dorm… If I can ever find it again."

"Go up the stairs, turn right, then left, you're there." She said, working on a math problem.

"Thanks." Harry said, standing up. "See you later in class." He walked out of the library.

Haruhi smiled at him as he left. Then she continued to try and figure out the value of x. It wasn't until after he was long gone that she remembered she'd brought that cookbook. Dang!

First class of the morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione overheard the twins discussing the cosplay that was going on that afternoon.

"Egyptian or something..."

"No, no, Arabian..."

Ron snorted. "My God, what will they think up next?"

Hermione shrugged, flicking through her notebook. Harry yawned. For some reason, after he'd gotten back to his dorm, he'd tossed and turned and finally got about an hour's sleep. Consequently, he was exhausted.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked Harry. He shrugged. "Just tired."

All of a sudden, a book slid onto Harry's desk. He looked at it. The title was in Japanese, but for some reason he could easily translate. Easy, Healthy Dishes to Make in Under 30 Minutes. He looked up and saw Haruhi smiling at him.

"I forgot to give you the book this morning." She said. "Oh, thanks." Harry said. He slid it into his bag just as the teacher walked in.

Hermione looked at Harry as though she were trying to figure something out. Then her eyes lit up and she looked back down at her schoolwork.

The rest of the day was a blur. A boring, monotone blur. That afternoon, Hermione went to the Host club. The boys refused to go, instead preferring to spend time in their dorm. Hermione was sitting with Honey and Mori again. They'd all changed out of their Middle Eastern outfits and Tamaki was attempting to train Shiro.

Hermione shook her head as Shiro disgustedly watched the twins' forbidden brotherly love act. "Poor guy." She said. "I think he's scarred for life."

"We should welcome him!" Honey said cheerfully, finishing off a strawberry tart. "We haven't given him a proper welcome yet, right Takashi?"

Mori looked down at his blond cousin. "Right." He said in his usual way. Honey sprang out of his seat and joyfully skipped over to Shiro.

"Shiro-chan!" He cried, latching onto the younger boy's back. "Want to have some cake with me? We have chocolate and strawberry!"

Shiro shook him off. "Get off!" He cried. "How old are you? What is a little kid like you doing in a high-schooler's uniform?"

Tears pooled in Honey's eyes.

Hermione, who had been watching the scene, looked at Mori. His usually calm face was clouded over. Hermione knew he hated to see anyone make Honey cry. Especially Shiro. Honey was just trying to be nice.

Mori's hand clenched a napkin, then released it. He walked over to where Shiro and Honey were, casting a big shadow over the two of them.

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" He intoned in his deep voice. They both looked behind and saw Mori looming over them. Shiro looked scared out of his wits. Then he exploded.

"That's not fair! A little kid like you can't have an older friend like him!" He cried, even though they were actually in the same class.

Honey jumped onto Mori's back, crying. Hermione knew the fangirls were enjoying the spectacle, as she heard sighs and squeals. For some reason this irked her.

Shiro backed away, completely shocked. He then bumped into Haruhi. Mori carried Honey back to the table and sat him down. He was still crying a bit.

"It's okay, Honey..." Hermione said quietly.

"Takashi..." Honey whimpered. "Do I really look that young?"

Mori opened his mouth, unsure of how to answer this question. Honey was unusually small for a seventeen year old.

Fortunately, they were distracted by the sound of breaking china. Shiro had dropped the tea set Haruhi handed him.

At this point, Shiro was getting on everyone's nerves. Mori's, for making Honey cry. Honey's, for calling him a little kid. Tamaki's, for calling that girl a carp. Haruhi's, for blaming her for the broken china. Kyoya's, for adding to the debt. And the twin's, for just being an annoying little shit.

Tamaki yelled, "PLACE HIM IN ISOLATION!" And suddenly, a huge metal cage came down from the ceiling, trapping Shiro underneath it.

"Hey! Why am I trapped? Why is there a cage in here?" He yelled, rattling the bars like a hamster.

"Yeah, why?" Haruhi asked. "This is a music room, right?"

Tamaki made some comment about Shiro not being serious about becoming a host.

"I am serious. Seriously serious." He said. Tamaki leisurely drank his tea.

"I want to become a host too! I'm running out of time! Show me how!"

Everyone looked. His voice had changed from bratty whining to desperately scared, and on the verge of tears. He sank to the ground dramatically, still holding the bars.

"You like girls. You like to see them smile, make them happy. Please, show me how!" He suddenly looked up, determined again. "You're a genius at it! That's why they call you king, right?"

Tamaki jumped out of his seat, blushing a little bit as his ego took in that he was called a genius. A familiar glint came into his purple eyes and Hermione was pretty sure she heard Kyoya groan. Tamaki was coming up with a plan.

"Well, you may be a brat, but your will to be a host is at least genuine. Moreover, you are lot like me in some ways..." Glitter started appearing around him, as he obviously considered this a compliment. Haruhi did not.

"You poor kid." She muttered.

Shiro stood up, happy. "So you'll teach me?"

Tamaki essentially said yes, although about three sentences could be chopped off. "Now, you'll have to consider the material you have to work with."

"Material?" Shiro asked, confused. Kyoya began to explain the different types in the club.

"With the addition of Haruhi, the natural type." He finished.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't ever particularly liked this episode, but now that she was in it it was even more annoying. Plus, Renge was going to show up soon…

"It's wrong! All wrong!" They heard her shriek, and the platform came out of the floor. Hermione stood up. She could do with some reading. She hadn't read in a while. And the books in Ouran would be pretty interesting.

Ron was sitting on the bed in his and Harry's dorm, bored out of his mind. He wished he could do some magic. Damn muggles.

He fished his wand out of his pocket and twirled it around his fingers. For some reason, he still brought it with him everywhere. Force of habit, he guessed.

His eyes scanned the room. He pointed his wand at piece of paper on a table and said, "Accio!"

He wasn't expecting it to work. And it didn't. He waited a few seconds, then sighed and put his wand back in his pocket.

He didn't think about it anymore until later that night, when it zoomed out of the kitchen into his bedroom and hit his face, giving him a papercut on his nose.

"What the hell?" He muttered, swiping it off his face. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds, then put it on his bedside table. Ten minutes later, he was asleep.


	6. Half-chapter and closure

**Okay. So basically, I'm just telling you right now that I'm going to abandon this ****story. I haven't read the HP books in like nine million years, and I haven't watched ohshc in at least 500,000. I've had this bit typed up on google docs forever, so I'm just going to post it now to give you guys a bit of closure. At the end of this half-chapter thing, I'll explain to you how this story was going to turn out, because believe it or not I still remember. Plus, I think it's a p cool idea and I'd like to share it with someone.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sun, The Sea, And The Host Club

Hermione burst into the boy's dorm and slammed a piece of paper down on the table, scaring them.

"Oh my God, Hermione, have you ever heard of knocking?" Ron said, once he stopped having a mini heart attack.

"That's not important now." She said, plopping down on the couch. "What's important is this." She picked up the piece of paper and showed it to them.

"Special permission form," [it read] "Ouran Academy's 'Host Club' has offered to take a select number of their 'guests' to the beach in Okinawa for two days. All persons wishing to go on this trip must have this form signed by a parent or guardian."

"Well?" Hermione said expectantly.

"What?" Harry asked. "If you want us to sign for you, forget it. Can't you forge a signature on your own?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Fine then, I will. But you know as well as I that Kyoya won't let us come. He knows we don't have parents or guardians-at least in this world."

"Woah woah woah woah." Ron said, holding up a hand. "Did you say 'us'? Sorry, but I'm just trying to live a normal life here. You can count me out."

"What _you _do, Ronald, can hardly count as 'normal'." Hermione shot back icily.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked. Harry snickered. Hermione ignored him.

"C'mon… We have to think of some sort of a plan that will get us there."

"You keep saying 'us'..." Ron muttered.

"I'm not helping you." Harry said. "I don't want to go."

"Oh, but I think you do." Hermione replied, with a small secret smile.

Harry looked back at her, confused.

"Harry, have you _ever _gone to the beach?" Hermione said, realizing it was worthless to use the tactic she was planning on using.

"Are you bribing me?!" Harry asked, shocked.

"Er… Yes. Yes, I'm bribing you." She drew herself up to her full height and waited.

The answer came, almost inaudibly, but it came.

"...Fine."

On the day of the trip, everything was ready.

Harry didn't really understand why Hermione needed his help, since she somehow procured everything they needed all by herself.

Harry stood in line in the school foyer, wondering why Hermione hadn't shown up yet and cursing himself out for agreeing to this stupid beach trip. Looking around, he realized he was the only guy and all the girls were staring at him. Luckily, Hermione showed up just then.

"Hermione, remind me why I let you drag me into this?" He questioned her.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Just then, the crowd started to move along and Harry and Hermione found themselves swept up with them. Among the chatter of the crowd, they heard the hosts talking. "This is going to be so fun!" They heard Honey say. "Remind me why I let you drag me into this?" Haruhi deadpanned.

Hermione giggled. "That's just what you said."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Great, another person who doesn't want to be here."

They boarded the bus outside of the school, and it started to roll away.

"Yahoo! Beach, here we come!" Tamaki shrieked somewhere from the back of the bus.

Sun. White-hot sun, beating down on the people enjoying themselves on the beach. Burned and tanned skin, the smell of sunscreen in the air.

Sea. Aquamarine shiny blue wet sea, swishing back and forth with the tide, wiping the sand smooth again.

Host Club. Tamaki on a rock with his guests, Honey shellfish hunting, Haruhi sitting on a blanket.

"It's so nice to be here!" Hermione said, surveying the scene. She put her brown hair up into a bun and continued. "I haven't been to a beach in so long." She put on a pair of sunglasses.

Hermione was wearing a black and white one piece, black with two vertical white stripes, one either side of her ribcage. Harry, clad in a white pair of swim trunks, didn't appreciate that they matched.

"Speak for yourself." Harry muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. He was the only guy there, apart from the hosts, and he was feeling more awkward than ever.

"Hermi-chan!" They heard, and Hermione turned to see Honey waving at her. "Want to hunt shellfish with me?"

Hermione, knowing that Honey had asked the Black Onion Squad to bring them in, agreed. "Okay!" She ran over to join them.

"You don't look like you're having much fun." Harry heard. He looked down in some surprise to see Haruhi sitting on a blanket. He plopped down next to her. "Neither do you." He replied.

Haruhi shrugged. "The host club dragged me here, so I go along with it. Who dragged you here?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "My friend, Hermione. She's a psychopath."

"Then why are you friends with her?" Haruhi joked.

"My other friend Ron and I saved her from a troll." He said absentmindedly. Haruhi gave him an incredulous look. "Er, I mean..." He hastily tried to come up with another scenario. "A bully." It just popped out. Where did that come from? Oh well, he had to run with it now.

Haruhi grimaced. "Ugh, bullies. I was bullied when I first came to Ouran."

"Really?" Harry said, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I don't know, you don't seem like the type."

"I learned a long time ago that bullies have only the power you give to them. If you're afraid, that's what they want. Just don't be afraid."

Somehow, Haruhi's words pulled Harry back to his own world, where Lord Voldemort was running rampant. What did Lord Voldemort want? He wanted be powerful and strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Just like a bully. Except he actually killed people.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, shaking his head. Haruhi looked at him curiously, her brown hair falling into her huge eyes. Sparkles and pink roses appeared around her face, and Harry jerked back with a startled cry.

"Harry? You okay?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. To his immense relief, the roses and sparkles were gone. 'Thank God...' He thought. "Er, yeah. Sorry, I keep forgetting we're in an anime." He shook his head.

Haruhi turned her attention back to the calm, blue water. "Is that so?" She asked, smiling a little bit.

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. This is an anime, everything's drawn, like a cartoon. In my world, everything is more realistic."

Haruhi shrugged. "This is all I know of realism. It's funny because you say this is an anime, but for me it's life. What's your world?"

"My world is real." Harry said.

"But what if it isn't?" She countered. "Before you came, I had no idea there were other universes, other stories. What if yours isn't the real world? What if it's a story? What if all the universes are one big story, connecting together in the grand scheme of things?"

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. It was true, back before he went to Hogwarts, he thought magic was just the stuff of legends. What if it was a story, written by someone else? The universe he was in now was created by Bisco Hatori. Who was his author?

"Damn." He managed. "My head hurts thinking about all that."

Haruhi laughed, a light laugh, and they continued talking. Soon the conversation drifted into other channels.

"Wow, thanks Hermi-chan! We collected a lot of shellfish!" Honey said, shaking one of the pails.

"Yeah, we did!" Hermione said, peering into the bucket. "Are you guys gonna make them for dinner?"

Honey nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Hermione turned around to see Mori standing behind them with a small smile on his face. She blushed a little, because she barely came up to his shoulder. And because he had really nice abs.

"Look, Haru-chan!" Honey called, holding out a bucket of shellfish.

Haruhi looked up from the blanket where her and Harry were sitting. "Look at all the shellfish we caught!" Honey cried, doing his signature giggle.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote. I stopped writing because I couldn't figure out how to progress from here, and then I lost interest in ohshc almost completely. Endgame was going to be Hermione/Mori, and Harry was going to fall for Haruhi. I had this entire thing planned out where it was like, every time a new story is created, a world that plays out that story is created. They're called "Realms," and they loop. However there is one character in every Realm that is self-aware, and retains their memories for every previous loop. All the other characters memories reset. That person is called the Keeper of the Realm, and ohshc's Keeper is Kyoya, obviously. I chose him bc he's the smartest and I thought he could be writing shit about the Realms in that mysterious black notebook of his. Oh yeah, and all the Keepers get together for one big meetup once a year to discuss their loops and keep themselves sane, basically. I was also going to include the fact that HP's Keeper is Luna, and all the weird stuff she sees are animals from other Realms. There was also this thing where you could only communicate with other Keepers through dreams, and only enter other Realms through dreams. That's how they were going to get out, in that fucked-up Haruhi in wonderland episode, since it was all a dream. I think that's basically it.**

**I'll delete this in a few days, but I want everybody who's still following this story to read this bit. **


	7. YO, CURRENTLYANNOYED

thanks


End file.
